1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hinges, and more particularly, to hinges for furniture which can bring themselves to their closed position automatically, and which allows for fine positional adjustment for installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinges of this type known in the art comprise a pair of thin metal sheets having a thickness of about 1.5 mm, and each having one edge folded over itself to form a rounded, tubular portion. The tubular portions are aligned with one another, and a hinge pin extends therethrough. The tubular portions include a rotatable tubular portion formed with a recess in which a cam rest is resiliently press fitted, so that the door to which the hinges are attached may be closed automatically. The pressure of a spring is held against a spring seat projecting from a stationary flap. See Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 50/1971 and 42313/1972, and Utility Model Publications Nos. 419/1969 and 29179/1972.
As these hinges are usually made by stamping and folding sheet metal in a pressing machine, they have considerable dimensional variation, and often fail to work properly. The cut edge of sheet metal is likely to damage the cam rest, resulting in failure of the hinge. The spring seat, which comprises a thin sheet metal projection, is unable to support a heavy spring; therefore, those hinges known in the art have not been applicable to heavy doors.
Known hinges have been of such construction that they are mounted to a wall or the like by a single mounting base and a mounting arm having a channel-shaped cross section, and extending slidably over the mounting base. The mounting arm is movable only longitudinally of the mounting base, as shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 47177/1978, or Laid-Open Utility Model Specification No. 91567/1979. Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1966/1977 proposes a hinge member having a forked mounting arm, and mounted slidably on a fixed base. This hinge member is movable longitudinally of the fixed base, but immovable in a direction perpendicular thereto. There have been proposed hinge members which are movable both longitudinally and in a direction perpendicular thereto, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 25771/1977, and Laid-Open Utility Model Specifications Nos. 64972/1978 and 77260/1978, but none of them can be secured firmly after adjustment, and can withstand violent use for a long period of time.